


morning after;

by dalliancee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancee/pseuds/dalliancee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke's first reaction after an one night stand (or so he thinks) was to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning after;

ever since sousuke has stopped his training for swimming competitions, he has never run this hard. he can feel his lungs screaming beneath his ribcage as he shoves past a group of drunkards, his breathing erratic and rough until he stumbles ungracefully on a crashed can.

he falls, oh he falls, with a pained yelp as he lands sideways onto the cold hard concrete and sousuke has to remind himself that it’s not karma and that its perfectly okay to sprint out of the door after waking up from sex

even if that person who he had woken up to hugging is tachibana makoto, it’s okay.

 

***

 

"ice latte and a bagel to go, that will be sixteen bucks please."

sousuke grunts as he randomly grabs a handful of notes from his wallet before handing them over. this cafe’s ability to overcharge will forever surprise him - their bagels and coffee aren’t even that nice. the only reason why he patrons this cafe so often is because of makoto’s unhealthy obsession with their spongecakes and-

he looks to his side.

it’s barely six-thirty; makoto should still be fast asleep, unaware of the fact that he left.

the mere imagination as to how the ex-backstroke swimmer will react upon the discovery is already enough to strike sousuke at his guts, a queasy feeling surfacing that he can’t shake off no matter how hard he tries to.

_"it’s okay, i know you’re a good person." makoto has a hand on his shoulder as he flashes him a reassuring smile - how can he still, after the huge tantrum that sousuke has  just thrown on him just because he showed his concern? "down times, right? everyone has them."_

how is sousuke still a good person, after this?

they have laid kisses and touches on each other with the promise and reassurances that this is not just a fling, not just a thing for them to move on from the next morning, and not just a friends with benefit thing.

what they did is taking a huge leap from their ambiguous relationship, to something much more and reaffirming something by the word love which sousuke the coward, finds to be terrifying the instant he woke up.

_"i’m fucked," sousuke whispers to himself, almost in horror when he snaps himself back to consciousness, realizing that he has spent the last few minutes playing with makoto’s soft locks._

how can he be so sure to allow himself to commit in something like a relationship with makoto when swimming, the only thing he was so confident of, became the one thing he has to give up on, entirely?

so he ran.

he bets even makoto, the saint in everyone’s eyes, is going to tune him out of his life after he wakes up to see the space sousuke previously occupied, empty.

_no_ , sousuke pulls his eyebrows close with a disapproving expression at that idea as his heart sinks a little. makoto can’t tune him out of his life, after all that they have been through, can he?

"sir?"

sousuke can see the confusion in the cashier’s eyes. he must have said whatever that was in his mind out loud - and of course sousuke is going to embarrass the shit out of himself after deciding to hurt makoto. it’s karma doing its work after all.

"… nothing."

"oh," she scratches at her cheek before she gathers some notes and passes it back to him over the counter. "here, these are the change and sir? i think you accidentally gave something of yours earlier."

sousuke arches an eyebrow of his questioningly as he reaches out for the notes before spreading them to take a proper look of what the cashier was speaking about and feels like he just got slapped when he did.

sandwiched between the monetary notes is a piece of white scented paper with blessings written on it; a good luck charm that makoto made for him. ever since makoto gave it to him, this little charm has been with sousuke wherever he goes.

and just yesterday night, makoto was trying to plan for a trip to the temple to get a proper safety charm which resulted in them bantering a little since sousuke refuses to change no matter what ( _makoto you made this, damn it_ ) and it didn’t take long after the ex-backstroke swimmer started to undervalue the charm he made himself that sousuke leans forward to press their lips together to shut him up.

then one thing leads to another, because only god knows how long have the both of them been waiting for it.

_"it’s not," sousuke rolled his eyes as he pinches at makoto’s hip, and smiles a little when the other jerks with laughter (god, that beautiful smile). "how can you possibly think that this is going to be an one night stand for me? it’s not,"_

_"then it’s not," makoto repeats, as sousuke dips downwards to capture his lips while his knees dig deeper into the mattress._

sousuke sighs, loudly and frustratedly as he slips the charm back into his wallet carefully before he stuffs the remaining notes and slaps a hand across his face with a loud groan. he knows everyone in the cafe is probably staring at him right now, as if he’s crazy but he probably is, for leaving makoto behind.

because that man’s the kindest person he has ever met, and sousuke will only be truly fucked if he doesn’t correct his wrong right now.

because god, sousuke loves him.

_loves_.

****

sousuke knows that he has definitely made the right choice when he slips back into his room to see a broken expression on makoto’s face being replaced by a gentle smile which he reciprocates immediately as he dips his weight against the mattress, hands naturally moving to cup the other’s face.

his  _boyfriend’s_  face.

"morning," sousuke feels like his heart’s about to burst when makoto pecks his palms in response to his greeting. "i should’ve left a note, hm? I went to buy you some breakfast."


End file.
